Inseparable
by AkireAlev
Summary: "You know when the sun forgets to shine I'll be there to hold you through the night We'll be running so fast we can fly tonight And even miles and miles apart Your still holding on to my heart I promise it will be dark I know we're inseparable"-inseparable A cute kames song fic. check it out.


**Inseparable**

**Hey guys so I wrote another song fic :D this will probably be the last thing I write for a while :/ anyways I remember every time I heard this song I could picture this whole video and what was going on in my head. So I finally decided to write it and so this came out :D**

**Disclaimer: I don't own btr or inseparable by the jonas brothers**

Today is our 3 year anniversary and James has me blind folded with one of his many bandanas in the car.

"James can I take this thing of me now?" I asked with a hint of annoyance in my voice

"Be patient, Kendall, we're almost there."

"Where is there exactly? I've been dieing to know since we left the apartment."

"I'm not telling you it's a surprise."

"Can you at least give me a hint as to where we're going?"

"Nope," he answered popping the p at the end. I heard him start laughing most likely at the pout on my face. After a couple of minutes I heard him speak again. "We're here. I'll take the bandana off once I get you out the car." I heard the car door open beside me and his hand took a hold of mine as he guided me out his car. I felt his hands go to the back of my head to undo the blind fold.

Finally I was able to see and the view in front of me was just breath taking. The sun going down in the horizon and the way it reflected in the ocean was just beautiful. We started walking closer to the beach and saw a blanket laid on the floor with a basket beside it. And on the sand right next to it were the words '_I love you Kendall. Will you marry me?'_

I didn't know what to do or say so looked over to James who was looking at me with hopeful eyes.

"So will you Kendall. Would you marry me?" he said as he got down on his knees.

"Yes , yes a million times yes. I love you so much James." I yelled as I jumped into his arms kissing him all over the face leaving his lips for last. Nothing could ruin this moment for me. I was just so happy. We sat down and had our little picnic at the beach just enjoying each others presences.

_Take my hand tonight, we can run so far_

_We can change the world to anything we want_

_We stop for hours just starring at the stars_

_They shine down to show us_

James and I were laying next to each on the blanket. James had his arms wrapped around me while I had my head on his chest curled up next to him, listening to his heartbeat. We were starting up towards the sky just starring at the stars and the moon as they shined down on us. The moon was so bright that night illuminating the entire beach. I looked down to see the reflection on the water and the view was just amazing. We stayed like that for what seemed like hours before James got up and he pulled me up with him.

James just took my hand as we started to run through the beach just for the fun of it. I could feel the cool sand going in between my toes as we ran. We stopped only for James to pick me up and spin me in circles. I looked down to see his face as he was spinning and he looked so happy. He looked up at me and I could see his love for me in his eyes. He finally put me down from the spinning. He leaned down and gave a quick kiss before he started running again pulling me along with him.

_You know when the sun forgets to shine _

_I'll be there to hold you through the night_

_We'll be running so fast we can fly tonight_

_And even miles and miles apart _

_Your still holding on to my heart _

_I promise it will be dark_

_I know we're inseparable_

We were running so fast through the beach that I swear we could have started to fly. He finally stopped in front of blanket. James was hunched down with his hands on his knees trying to catch his breath. He stood up straight after a while and turned around to look at me. I starred at him and gave him a smile before I went and tackled him to the floor giving him a passionate kiss. We laid there pouring our love for each other into that kiss.

" Kendall I love you so much. I don't know what I'd do with out you." he said as we pulled away from the kiss.

"I love you to James you could be on the other side of the world miles apart from me and you'll still be holding on to my heart." he gave me another passionate kiss before we just laid there in the blanket while he held me through the night.

_We can run forever if you wanted to _

_And I would not get tired cause I'd be with you_

_I keep singing this song until the very end _

_We have done all these things_

_And I would give it all , never let you fall_

'_cause you know, we're inseparable _

_And I would give it all, just to show you all my love_

'_cause you know we're inseparable_

"You know what babe. I could've have kept running forever I wouldn't have gotten tired and you know why?" he said as he looked down at me.

"No , why?"

"Cause I'd be with you." I looked up at him with tears in my eyes. I just so happy.

"Don't cry love. You know I would do anything just to show you all my love for you."

"I'm crying 'cause I'm just so damn happy. You make me so happy James, you're my everything." he leaned down and gave me a slow, sweet kiss. We got back at looking at the stars lying in each others arms. I knew that nothing could ever tear us apart because we are inseparable.

_You know when the sun forgets to shine_

_I'll be there to hold you through the night_

_We'll be running so fast we can fly tonight_

_And even miles and miles apart_

_Your still holding on to my heart_

_I promise it will be dark_

_I know we're inseparable_

**There done I hope you liked my little song fic. I would like to know what you thing about this. Good? Bad? Horrible? I must know so leave me a review and I will love you forever.**


End file.
